


A Little Hope in the Dark

by Deyanira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hope, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wayfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: Aqua holds onto hope, despite everything.





	A Little Hope in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I haven't written anything in years. Bipolar disorder is awful and I couldn't bring myself to write anymore. However, after seeing the latest Kingdom Hearts 3 trailer, I got inspired. Originally I wanted to write a fic about Aqua falling to darkness, but I couldn't do it, so here's a drabble about her holding onto hope. I will hopefully start writing more often. I will be posting a couple of old fics that I wrote about Sora, Riku, and Kairi, if I can find them.   
> Enjoy!

The wayfinder was what Aqua clung to in moments of despair. There were times when the overwhelming darkness seemed to creep its way in, beginning to claw at her mind. Time did not pass here, there was no cycle to keep time, it was simply existence at this point. The shadows seemed endless, and occasionally Ven would appear, leading her to a new area of the Realm of Darkness. He never spoke, simply walked, always ahead. Terra appeared far less often, and ever since the occasion that he was taken over while speaking with her, she wasn’t surprised. What did surprise her was the fact she had yet to go mad in this place. Aqua lifted the Wayfinder to her heart, and for a moment she felt warmth, a flicker of a memory. Ven, Terra, even the Master, reminding her to keep going. 

How long had it been since she spoke to someone? There was a time when she spoke to someone on the beach, learning of Sora and his adventures. Aqua could find some hope in him. It wasn’t her friends, but she knew in time she would be saved. This was something she found peace in. One foot in front of the other. Being in the darkness without her armor was difficult, but hope still kept her warm. 

Another moment at the beach. The water was soothing, though it reminded her of the island with the boys she had met. Maybe one day she would return.


End file.
